


Are we a thing now?

by Gothic_Bubbles



Series: Luci/Elfo [2]
Category: Disenchantment - Fandom
Genre: Demon Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, not evil Luci, sub Luci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: After the events of my previous fic, Luci has trouble deciphering whether or not Elfo wants something more. Meanwhile, Elfo does the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own disenchantment. Idk where this is going to go, I have no ideas so bear with me here. If you have suggestions for future docs plz don’t hesitate to comment. School is crazy for me and I often have little time to write, and less time to think of good ideas.

Luci was a demon. This is known. But what is not known are Elfo’s intentions. 

If Luci is being honest, he likes Elfo. He doesn’t know if Elfo feels the same though. Luci is a demon. He prides himself on being able to read people, but for some reason, Elfo is an enigma to him.

Elfo may feel the same, after all, he initiated everything between them. Elfo surprised him last night, he now wasn’t sure if Elfo wanted a relationship or a quick fuck. At this point, either was possible. 

Dammit. This was so complicated. What could he even do? Nothing, that’s what. If he asked Elfo, then he could get rejected and made fun of, but if he did nothing, he would never know and it would drive him wild. Ugh. He’s gotten himself into quite a mess.  
__________________________________

Elfo was an elf, a pure loving creature, but Luci is a demon from hell. What was he thinking? He must be insane. He slept with a demon! Luci probably doesn’t even feel the same way. 

Look at what a mess he is. Seducing a demon. God, he had to get out out of here before Luci woke up and are fun of him. 

So he did. He creeped out of the room without waking Luci. He gathered his clothes on the way out. Before running out of the room as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci wales up alone and thinks the worst. Aren’t demons supposed to be heartless?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter. If you want more from this series, tell me in the comments.

As warm, golden rays peeled through the window, Luci smiled to himself. He felt great. If a little chilly, it was nearing winter after all. He rolled over to find the spot Elfo had occupied empty and cold, and no clothes littered the floor.

He had left him alone. Gone just before Luci woke up. Of course Elfo didn’t care about him. He was just a demon. Luci felt betrayed, he had thought maybe, just maybe, Elfo had cared. But now, alone in the bed with only his thoughts, Luci realized the truth. He was just a quick fuck for Elfo. He couldn’t help but feel used and ashamed.

As he lay there, stewing in his own toxic thoughts, berating himself for his foolishness, he felt a sudden moistness and heard a sizzle right next to his ear. Oh God. Now he was crying too. As the tears began to fall quicker, they began to evaporate slower, the wetness cooling his cheeks to the point where the water could stay in liquid form.

Suddenly, a sob escaped him, followed by another, and another, and another, until he was almost in hysterics. He was sobbing so loud he didn’t hear the door creak open, nor did he notice the presence of the other in the room until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
_____________________________  
Elfo descended the stairs from Bean’s room early in the morning. Just as the Sun began its ascent. It was peaceful. Elfo decided to go watch it from a higher tower. 

He claimed the stairs to the tower and finally made it to the top. He looked at the doors to the tower’s balcony and slowly went though them, trying to make as little noise as possible. 

When he finally got on top on the roof of the tower he was amazed. Before him lay a gorgeous view of the ocean. The light of the sun turning the sky pinks and gold. The light danced off of the sea. In the distance, a few ships could be seen. 

Eventually it was too bright and he had to go back inside. He figured most of the staff would be awake by now. That meant he could grab a pastry from the kitchen for breakfast then head up to Bean’s room to see if she had finally woken up from her drunken sleep elsewhere in the castle. He doubted it.

He walked the halls to the kitchen, smelling wonderful smells; pastries, bacon, fruit, syrup, eggs, etc. He carefully snuck in and grabbed a doughnut from the counter. He had finished it by the time he was halfway to the tower.

As he climbed the stairs of Bean’s tower, he heard a noise. The closer he got, the louder it got. Soon he was able to identify it as sobbing. It wasn’t just “I stubbed my toe” sobbing, it was heart wrenching, souls crushing sobs of pure anguish; however, it didn’t sound like Bean, or Bunty. He knew the voice was familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

As he arrived at the top of the steps, he pushed open the large door and saw Luci sitting on the bed. It was then that he realized it was Luci who was crying like that. He didn’t know what tto think. Was Luci hurt? What happened. He approached Luci carefully and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to startle.  
__________________________________

They just stared at each other. Concerned green eyes meeting tearfilled black ones. Neither said a word, until Elfo finally spoke up.

“Luci, what’s wrong?” He asked gently. 

“Nothing! J-just leave me alone!” Luci screamed, embarrassed at having been caught like this.

“Luci, I know something’s up. Come on just tell me, it’s ok.” Elfo soothed.

Luci got angry, it was most certainly not ok. Before he could stop himself, all his feelings poured out of his mouth. 

“You wanna know what’s wrong?! You are! You left me alone. I woke up to a cold empty bed. I though we had something, but clearly I was wrong! You are a fucking ass! I go to sleep with someone and wake up in an empty bed. Y-you just disa-disappeared.” He said, sobs occasionally breaking his voice, tears still a constant on his face.

“What? I left because I thought you would just kick me out anyway. I figured the last thing you wanted was for me to stay.” Elfo said still calm, but a hint of panic in his voice, “I didn’t want to leave Luci.”

“Y-you didn’t?” Luci asked, hope in his voice.

“No! Of course not!”

“So what? Does that make us like a-um like a thing now?”

“I mean if you want to we ca-“ Elfo was cut off mid sentence when Luci practically tackled him and began laying kisses all over his face.

“You know I do.”


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus! They get caught.

The kissing escalated quickly into making out, and soon after into grabbing and groping. 

Not 5 minutes later and Elfo was once again buried inside Luci. 

“Oh God! Elfo! Harder!” Luci screamed.

“What’s the magic word?” Elfo said seductively.

“P-please, oh god! Elfo! Harder please!” He begged.

“Gladly darling.” 

Their lovemaking was not silent. Luci screaming Elfo’s name mixed with many variants of “harder, faster please, oh got right there!” They we’re completely lost in one another. Until...

“What the fuck guys! On my bed?!” 

Both looked at her and in unison said  
“Oh fuck!”


End file.
